


mors tua,vita mea

by CEO_of_TOES



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: (it isnt open though), Amnesia, Angst, Background Relationships, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, I suppose, M/M, Memory Loss, Mutual Pining, Open Ending, Post-Canon, SPOILER:Suicide Attempt, Sad, Strangers to Lovers, a lot of self introspection, and not in the sense of Permission To Suck Dick kind of way, brief mentions of ptsd from galo, but the one shot after is happy and gay, gay stuff my lads, learning to feel at home, lio has major ptsd, the endingis bittersweet, vbut like major
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:32:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25842127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CEO_of_TOES/pseuds/CEO_of_TOES
Summary: One day Lio woke up.Why he was there,how did he get there,and most importantly who he was were all questions that made sense.But he still did not have the answers.To any of these questions.Thankfully there were people around him,that wished him the best.Sadly he did not know any of them.
Relationships: Gueira/Meis (Promare), Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Kudos: 31





	1. unknown ceiling

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing a fanfiction,or just simply writing a story that was not meant for school related purposes.I still hope you will enjoy it,and i can not wait to read what do you guys think about my story.
> 
> This is the first chapter,nothing too funky happens here,but i wish that it still interestes all the lovely people reading.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waking up was always the hardest part.

Remember in the end  
you will not remember the time  
you spent working in the office or mowing your lawn  
Jack Kerouac

He woke up.In an hospital.On a bed.

Why?He was asking the same thing.

But for now the most relevant issue was…who was the man who just woke up?Small and frail.A pale skin tone.A regular hospital gown.From his reflection on the room’s window he had light green hair.Magenta eyes.Small nose.Slighty pouty lips.He stared at his reflection and well..the reflection stared back at him.What else was he expecting.

He started pacing around the room,hoping to understand the man that stared back at him in the window, he seemed like a regular person ,but why would a regular person find himself in a hospital without any memories? He hoped that wasn't regular for him, but what did he exactly know about himself. It was quite sad,but not for reasons that one may expect.In the room there were flowers peonies to be precise, maybe they meant healing,with a note attached:”Get well soon Lio,love Galo”.So his name was Lio, or at least the people around him reffered to him that way?Good to know.It was nice knowing there was someone who cared about him,but the sad part is that the feeling of love from the so called “Galo” was not reciprocated. Maybe,and he thougt maybe,the feeling was shared.But for now he did not remember …anything.Nor how he ended there,or what was the true relation between him and the blue haired man.

(why he was so interested in "Galo" wasn't clear,but maybe they were friends) (at least he hoped)

Near the bed was a chair.Who stood in it?Maybe the man that bought the flowers, maybe the doctors ,or some relative,but there were no signs of there ever being a someone who cared about him enough,other than the the so called “Galo” and two men that were in a photo he just found in the first drawer.One with long black hair,while the other had a more bedhead type of look.The background in the photo looked like a desert,a desert who looked like it would have been infinite if only God wished such a thing. (and maybe he was right)

Outside of the window there was a small park and a parking lot, some people of various ages roamed around without any purpose .Nothing worth mentioning,if not for the sweet melody that the birds played.It sounded extremely peaceful,and nostalgic.He looked human enough but that does not exclude the possibility that he was an alien,or a demon sent from God to destroy the sense of peace that birds singing brought to humans to the entire world.Most likely he was just paranoid,it is not everyday happening that you wake up without memories.Or maybe it was,but it is not like he could remember the day before ,or simply his name.

It did not matter anymore now,as the doctor entered the room as soon as they realised that he,Lio, was awake.


	2. unknown faces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When you have amnesia all faces look...unknown.

That wich we call  
A rose  
By any other name  
Would smell as sweet.  
Romeo and Juliet, Shakespeare 

They came,they went.

At first there were only doctors.

Lio was aware that there was a problem with his memories from the moment he woke up,minutes before and went to the window without recognising the man that stared back at him from the refelection.The doctors were also aware as of his small…problem.From the moment his eyes tore trought the doctors while not recognising his "friends" it was clear that something wasn't right .He stared at the stranger in front of him, most likely a doctor ,but he didn't answer not even to the sound fo his own name.He got up from the bed yet again and looked at the window while wondering if maybe it was not a mere reflection ,maybe it represented something better,maybe it just showed what could have been.But he knew that was not the case thanks to the picture with the two guys.The one that took place in the desert.Maybe that was also fake and showed what could have been. (maybe the guys in the picture never were his friends) (but he didn't reallty care about that, at this point everyone was just as mere stranger that maybe knew him) (or not)

He wondered about who he really was as a person.

But it does not matter who he could be ,as long as he did not know even who he was,or what he is.  
The only word that could describe what the man was feeling would be vulneralability.Or maybe a feeling of being alone.

(but that was oblivious )

It’s quite clear the reason for the feeling of vulnerability.Everything was new to him. EVERYTHING.From the moment he woke up his brain refused to cooperate .He only knew about the reflection that was him(or at least he hoped so) in the window.And his name was most likely Lio,if the note attached to the plant was of any value.But everything else was…new.

(maybe he had suffered a lot and this was the chance to feel good yet again)

His emotions were new as well.He had this feeling that he was a …relevant presence?And even if he was not that relevant of a presence he felt like someone who had a purpose.What exactly that meant ,he was not sure,but hell,he was not sure of anything.

(but how could he be relevant if he didn't know anything about the world or even himself)

Maybe this was hell and he was being punished for his sense of “relevancy”.Maybe he was too proud,but at the moment he was just vulnerable.

Even with doctor after doctor coming in his room his questions were not answered.

Well some were.His name was Lio Fotia for starters.But knowing his name came with a price:the doctors seemed almost scared of him,and some were downright rude ?Why ?He was asking the same thing,but of course there were no answers.

They told him that he was suffering from retrograde amnesia.So he could not recall the past,it could last a couple days ,or maybe forever.

Fantastic.

Some people came to visit.First the two guys from the picture.As they entered he just stared at them,what did they know? He could have gotten some answeres if the doctor would not have alerted them not to overflow his brain with too many information.But Lio did not care.He wanted,no NEEDED answers, he didn't obtain any, but still it was nice talking to thew two men that bought him a sense of familiarity.One was called Gueira,the other Meis.They were a couple,and they made that pretty clear.They also were not scared of him,and not even rude.That was refreshing.From the way they spoke they were friends,really close friends before all of this, he assumed.Sometimes by mistake they would refer to him as “ boss”,it was weird,but strangely…it felt right (what if they were actually criminals ?Would he still want to remeber?).When asked why they would refer to him as boss they looked melanconic,and they answered the question by making up an excuse as to leave the room.Something about “letting other visit him as well”or a " wow I'm really thirtsty hahah " or something similar.The boy without memories knew that it was just an excuse.Maybe one of these days he would have obtained a response.

Another group of people came in,almost destroying the entrance from the enthusiasm.When they saw that the enthusiasm was unilateral they realised something was wrong.The doctors came shortly after.The group was made up from a small blonde girl that they were referring to as Lucia,a girl called Aina with a bright smile and a guy named Remi, who didn't look all that interesred in being there (maybe it was just an impression).They explained who they were.They were something similar to firefighters,called Burnish Rescue. That rang a bell.Lucia seemed sad about not being reconised,but a glint of light ran across her face as she said “Galo Thymos”.Lio reconised the name,and they almost seemed full of glee at his display of knowledge,but that did not last long as he informed them that he knew the name just beacuse it was attached to the flowers.Why was this Galo Thymes so important he wondered.

Speaking of the devil.

There he was…Galo Thymos. (was he really the man that bought the flowers?)Lio did not know how to act,Galo was important for him from what he understood, but why?The blue haired man esclamed as he saw the sick boy:”Lio!I heard the doctor speaking!They said you suffer from amnesia,but you remember me ,right?”,he said with a gigantic grin plastered across his face.It hurt the green haired boy,but he answered truthfully “No,sorry”.Galo’s face morphed into one of sadness,but then he exclaimed:”I am Galo Thymos!Number one firefighter in the world”

No bell rang.


	3. unknown thoughts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How did Lio end up there.... well he didn't knew ,but he was going to find out! (hopefully)

The first day was the hardest.No memories came back to him. He spent the time either with the visitors or staring at that unfamiliar reflection on the glass of the window, but it was no use, the man in the windw looked at him , he loked back as well but that was it, it was a simple actor that looked at him and imitated him. (who was he?)

The second day was mostly spent in solitude,as to reflect just about…everything.He knew what was his name(Lio Fotia),he knew he had two friends who referred to him as boss,maybe they worked together ?Maybe it was an inside joke,it would have made sense ,he thought.He also seemed to be extremely prone to feeling cold?Maybe it was just a sensation or a fever, he could ask the doctors.The Burning Rescue team also seemed to know him.And at last there was the Thymos guy…He didn’t know what to think of him yet.He seemed very …loving,not in a negative sense .He just seemed like a loud person,but nice at heart.

The third day he started wondering about his family.No person that visited him had talked about being relatives…no siblings…no distant cousins.Maybe they were yet to arrive.Maybe they all died with him and that was why he had amnesia.He didn’t like to think about that possibility.

That same day he found the courage to ask the doctors about his family.The conversation was short,going somewhat like this:”Do I have the chance of any relatives visiting me?”asked Lio,the doctor looked at him and shook his head.

That same head movement remided him of when he was a child.His house on fire,his parents inside the building.Nothing to save them.Firefighters came,no one as attractive as the Thymos boy,and sadly none of them were useful in saving his family.The doctor shaking his head when he asked about his family.

(he remembered suffering) (where was the love?)

WAIT  
That was a memory.  
He informed the doctors,and they advised him not to put too much pressure on remembering the past,he had woken up recently. (Lio respected and understood what they ment, but his past had to be his)

But Lio didn’t care about that and kept trying to…remember?Such a mundane action for everyone else ,but for him it was just really impossible.As painful as it was he re-thought about the previous memories.WAIT DID HE SERIOUSLY THINK THAT NO FIREFIGHTER WAS AS ATTRACTIVE AS THE THYMOS BOY?

What was the actual relationship between him and Thymos?Was it the concussion or did he actually find the firefighter attractive?

(maybe both things were true)

But he was trying to think about his family.Who started the fire?And did they all die there?He could’t even remember their faces too clearly.His dad worked a lot,but he really loved his family.He had a brother?Yeah…that was a true possibility.The memories were fuzzy,most likely not because of the amnesia but most likely for how many years has passed. He did remember how nice his mother smile was,and the fact that they shared a secret.It was important but ..what was it.He knew he had to ask someone to about this to understand himself and how he endend on the hospital.His closest friends seemed to be Meis and Gueira,or at least they were before all of ..this.He was going to ask them as soon as they would have come to visit.Lio must admit that even if he didn’t have memories of his life with them,they were extremely loving.They did not care about the fact that he hadn't any memories together them,they still wanted him in their life . (did Lio deserve them? Probably not)

Even if he was the empty shell of a once human.Thankfully Lio didn’t have the time to drown in his sorrows as his friends came in his room, it was time for visits.

Gueira always held that smile ,that shone brighter than the sun itself.Meis was looking very formal,but he knew he cared.It was interesting how he didn’t have any memories with the two but still he was able to understand their body language.It was weird but he felt like they spent their whole life together,and there was a small chance that it was actually true. (that didn't change the fact that it was a nice possibilities). But there was no time for such thoughts,he had some questions to make.There was no easy way to phrase his thoughts ,so he choose the most direct way.  
“I know my family died in a fire,I know it wasn’t a simple accident and that there is more to it” Spoke Lio ”What was the cause?”.The guys, no his friends looked at him,most likely not expecting such question.

Silence stretched across the room.

Thankfully(or sadly) there came Galo.Didn’t even bother knocking. That was most likely regular for the maybe attractive firefighter.( hew was more that a "maybe" attractive his mind supplied).It didn’t take long for him to realise that he just interrupted …something.What did he just interrupt…well he wasn’t sure,but now he wanted to get the end of it,but first he had to remember why he was here.Galo had something to say,something very important and nice, hopefully Lio was going to react the same way.

“Lio!The doctors have said that you can go back home!!”the man with a body better than the Greek gods said(not that Lio had actually thought that…it were…the medicines…yeah).Lio realised that he hadn’t yet answered while staring at the floor,almost expecting it to move to swallow him whole for his thoughts.”But I don’t know what place I call home”he said,all in one breath.


	4. unknown feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lio may feel lost, but that didn't change the fact that he wasn't alone.

If love is the treasure,  
Laughter is the key  
Victor Borge

The air in the room was extremely heavy. Even with the windows wide open, and the door large enough as to let an elephant. Well not like a big elephant ,more like an average sized one .But that was over the point.

Galo was the “number one firefighter in the world ”,so he didn’t knew how to break the ice. But he would still try, thanks to his burning heart.

“When we go home will we throw a pizza party?” the kind man with the warmest heart said.

There were so many things to analyse about what he had just proposed .First of all they were close enough to have a pizza party, and from the way he formulated his request it wasn’t something rare. Then he said “we”, did they live together ?And at last why did Lio feel so drawn to him? It didn’t matter what the big and nice puppy would say he felt a ...connection?

What Lio forgot to notice was that he had actually spent quite some time in absolute silence.Yet again staring at the floor.So he just made a little nod, that was enough to satisfy Galo ,who showed a full toothed grin.

But happiness isn’t eternal, so Galo just had to ask about what they were talking about before ,what made them so quiet.

“My family” answered truthfully Lio “I wanted to know more about them .I got back some memories about them…and I felt quite sad. But tell me Thymos ,do you know what happened to them?”

Even after all the awkward silences the seconds that followed this question were the worst.

Galo didn’t know much about Lio’s childhood but sometimes he would have nightmares .He never asked what happened in them, but he would still hold him in his arms .Lio always enjoyed those moments and often told him the way he felt the same way as when he was with the promare. Even if in those occasions Lio was the one needing love Galo still felt as the one who was being pampered. The small boy would always get to his heart, even after having an horrible nightmare. He was so special to him. The firefighter hoped constantly that their relationship would be the same as before. He really hoped so.

So he just shook his head,a silent gesture to show that he genuinely didn’t know about his childhood.

Lio looked almost as if he was expecting it.

So the “boss” turned to his friends\ coworkers(?) and asked the same thing.They were quick to say what they knew: ”They are long dead “ started Gueira ,in such a serious tone that it was hard to think that it belonged to the usually giddy man .Meis and Gueira shared a look and Meis ended the sentence with “It was your awakening.” Lio wondered what meant “awakening” ,but all he could muster were silent tears.

The visitors remained by his side ,even as he calmed down.

Now he had another question: what was the awakening that they hinted before ?And he asked exactly that.

This time it was Galo’s place to answer .He was quite straightforward : “It was your promare’s awakening”.

Lio was still confused, but this word was …familiar .And then it all clicked: they were an alien species ,one that burned. That explained why he felt cold now :the promare wasn’t with him anymore .Now only one thing could warm him…Galo .He still had no memories of the firefighter ,but he felt that they were close…or at least he hoped. There were still so many unanswered questions ,but it wasn’t a problem ….sooner or later he would remember the strong man (or at least he hoped ).

But he still had another doubt:” Where do I live ?”

Galo responded on reflex :“In a house”.Lio started crying again ,but this one time was different .He was genuinely laughing .It was weird, he felt like he didn’t laugh too often ,even before his amnesia ,but this time he genuinely thought that he was at born to meet those boys.

And for a little while all things were good .He wasn’t an ex-terrorist who saved the world(not that he knew about “that” yet).He simply was a frail boy that happened to forget his memory ,but even that wasn’t relevant as he could pretend that his past didn’t exist. He felt …good.

He felt so calm that he didn’t even ask again where his house was. Well he was still going to find out soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a promare tumblr account. It is called lio-is-flat-like-the-earth  
> Feel free to send ask or what you think about the story.
> 
> If want to help me out a kudos and a comment would be really nice, but even the fact that you read my works makes me happy.


	5. unknown words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What does "home" mean?

Home is where   
The heart lays

The fourth day after waking up without memories Lio was sent back “home”. By home he meant Thymos’ house.

He didn’t know how many days had he been In the coma, or if he even spent a mere day in the world of between the living and those who are now long dead.

But knowing how long the coma lasted would still be pretty useless considering that he knew .. three things about himself :  
-his name was Lio Fotia  
-he had at least three (3) friends (and one of them was really hot)  
-he had (or was) something related to the promare  
-??????  
(Lio didn’t like the possibilities of even those facts being false, but the only thing he could do was hope..)

Yeah … he was still pretty lost. Lost in the world that embraced him, lost in his thoughts ,lost in his feelings. Lost in the warm embrace of the firefighter.

Speaking of the extremely kind man ,he had a really nice appartament. A carpet in the middle of the living room, with bright colors. Everything in the house had bright colors. There were even some photos, that also included him.  
In one they both were wearing tuxedos ,for what occasion ? Well, maybe a marriage?  
In another one they were at the beach. (Galo really had quite the ..cakes)(God … what were the medicines doing to him).

Before he had a chance to keep analysing his surroundings the firefighter came up to him and offered to show him the the entire flat where “they” lived.

The rooms were all nice and cozy, but there was a real problem: there was only one bedroom ,with only a bed. Maybe they just slept in the same bed in a homoerotical way? The idea was intriguing but most likely one of them just slept on the couch.

Galo told him that he had a cellphone, and bought him the object. It looked regualar? There weren’t many words to describe it, it was an average phone. The background picture was him and Galo eating pizza .It was sincerely adorable. Galo was always adorable.

“Thymos boy… do you by any chance know my password to my phone?” Lio asked with a veil of indifference ,that was incredibly false, he really wanted to understand himself better so the telephone could be useful. Galo looked deep in thoughts for a few moments before giving him a small “no”.  
But Lio had many more questions to propose.” How did we share the house chores?” “How did we decide the divisions of the chores?” “How can I be sure that you aren’t giving me all the chores you disliked?” and then it was time for “How did we decide who should sleep on the couch and who should sleep in the bed?”

Galo tried not to show it outside but the last question just made him realise how his relationship with Lio was almost back to square one . Well not “square one”, because that meant that they would be back to being enemies, but they were almost strangers.   
Lio called him by surname… Lio had no memory of all the things they had done together.

Being enemies? Forgotten.  
Being captive at the hands of the gov? Forgotten.  
Saving the Burnish ? Forgotten.  
Saving the world? Forgotten.  
(falling in love? Forgotten)

Maybe one day he would remember , but wasn’t it better for Lio to forget all the pain he had to live through ? It was egoistical for Galo to wish he could remember the good ,because there would still be the bad.  
“Thymos I’m sorry !You can have the bed !The couch is perfect for me ,you don’t need to give it up for me!”. Without realising it Galo started crying, and Lio was like always was just so nice. Even without his memories he still wanted to be good for the world, even while thinking that Galo started crying for a couch he still was so supportive. The more he thought about this the more tears started flowing from his eyes, without peace ,without a purpose other than sadness.

That was until a pair of hands embraced him. The pair of hands actually belonged to Lio.

Even without the promare he remained a human heater.

But Lio abrupltly stopped the hug and huffed a “Wait”  
Galo waited him to continue several seconds and Lio just started a loud and breathy laugh.  
“…. What?” was what Galo’s brain articulated. “I JUST REMEBERED!”. And Galo was so happy and so in love and so proud and full of glee maybe Lio had remembered their relationsh-“You are the one that had to cook! While I did the dishes! This is why we bought so much pizza! Thymos boy you can’t fool me !”

Galo was a little disappointed that he remembered this… and not the fact that they saved the world, but their love wasn’t made to be forgotten.

They would have a soft epilogue, they were born for it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that no one really feels a strong desire to read this fanfiction, but i want to let y'all know that school is starting soon ,so i won't have so much time to write, so i will update once a week. The schedule is:  
> monday: mors tua,vita mea  
> tuesday:NOTHING WORTH LOVING ISN'T ASKEW  
> wednesady: i earn my life
> 
> If you have a input ,or a preference in updates i would be happy to listen!


	6. unknown pizzas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lio wakes up after a long night.

Waiting for the mornings  
Those when I wake up next to you

Lio woke up.

In a bed( yet again), but this time was different ,he had a warm body beside. It was the Thymos boy, he was snoring but in a cute way. (like everything about him)

He looked extremely peaceful ,almost as if he had a night of amazing… fun? Thankfully (sadly)they were both wearing clothing, so no funny business .( or they just did the deed clothed or decided to redress… but not even Galo was like that… right?)

Galo woke up soon after, and seeing his surroundings he blushed furiously and the boys just shared a long look, until Lio was suddenly extremely interested in the white ceiling.  
Galo went and cooked some scrambled egg with beacon ,while managing not to burn the kitchen. (thank god)

The two ate in silence ,but Galo whispered an apology, and Lio remembered.

The night before Galo started crying and the small man tried to lift his spirits. The firefighter was crying for the couch ? Lio wasn’t the best at understanding someone so the real reason for the man’s tears was left unknown, and as dumb the firefighter seemed he didn’t seem like the type to cry for something so trivial. Maybe he hurt him in some other way? The night before ended nicely : they were laughing about the blue haired man and the way he wanted to switch the boring and hard chores. Then Galo just shared some memories of his parents, explaining that they also died. Galo was so kind , even after having experienced so much suffering. They both were two sad boys, but maybe together they could become better. Even if it started with Galo crying it still ended nicely.

“Thymos ..,. what was our life before?” asked quietly the small man.  
“Well … we ate so much pizza!! And we both work and love our job ! Or at least you did!Lio… do you think that a pizza party could help you ? We could invite our closest friends and eat pizza!!! I didn’t eat any pizza while you weren’t here… it just made me feel so sad.. almost like the moon without the stars, or smile without soul…. Or like a unilateral love…” Sometimes Galo just had those bursts of … philosophy ? Were those common even in the relationship that they shared before? Maybe he could ask Meis or Gueira about the true nature of their relationship, or maybe he could ask directly his "roomate"

“I suppose that doing something like that could prove itself as useful. What preparations are required ?” Lio didn’t remember not even in the slightest what it meant to have a “pizza party” , even if the doctor advised him not to try to bring too many memories back to his brain having so many different stimuli could prove itself as necessarry for getting his memories back, and even the Thymos boy seemed to desire to give him those parts of himself back. He hoped that all his memories weren’t going to be as those with his now dead family. 

The small boy spent his day reading a book of history to see what he was familiar with what was still far and forgotten. He could remember a lot of histrorical events and even the existence of the promare, but still no memory of the boy with the burning heart.  
And that was until their friends all showed up.

Lio wasn’t expecting the pizza party to be the same exact day , but Galo always managed to surprise.

There stood Meis, Gueira, Lucia, Aina, Remi, Varys, Ignis and the boys. All in one small living room, with a strong smell of pizza of every kind. Even with the condition of his memories “this” was familiar and close to his heart.

The man with a hole where his memoires were supposed to be tried to understand what exactly was his relationship with everyone in the room.

Ignis had a serious demeanor around himself, but in a dad kind of way?( maybe he was the chief)  
Remi looked pretty aloof , but they were friends? (most likely they shared taste in books)  
Varys looked kind of like a big brother? (he was really similar to his dead brother,not that he was going to tell)  
Aina looked like someone who knew what their heart desired,or maybe she just looked nice? (Aina looked like a possible girlfriend of Galo)( Lio didn’t understand why that made him sad)  
Lucia seemed like the little mad genious ,and was that a rat on her shoulder ? (she was extremely interesting)

Wait! They were “enemies” once? Yeah.. the Burning Rescue fought against the burnish… but Lio was burnish, but they were friends? The history book he read wasn’t very recent so maybe something happened in the last year? Maybe the head of the burnish disappeared ? Or made a contract of peace? But that wouldn't explain why the promare was still absent.

He had so many doubts… so he tried doing the most oblivious and easy thing.

“What happened to the burnish ? Am I one of them? “ Lio asked to the group of people in front of him.

Everyone looked extremely uncomfortable and deep in thought. A lot of their faces showed many different emotions all at once. Some looked sad, some lost … but most of them were confused, absolutely incapable of knowing what they had to do, but he still got an answer: “Yes ,you were burnish.. but you were also their leader.”  
Meis and Gueira mouthed a small “boss”.

Lio understood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The schedule is still the same! If you have any tips or thoughts about this feel free to comment, it means a lot to me.


	7. unknown truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Accepting the truth is always hard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The story is getting closer to its conclusion...

The truth doesn’t cost you anything,  
but a lie could cost you everything.

“As much as I wish that would be just a lie it makes sense.” 

That was supposed to be a pizza party yet they were discussing with such a sour and serious tone.

Some memories came back, they weren’t extremely pleasant, on the contrary Lio had to retire in the bathroom thanks to some of them. Some were almost painful on the body, and not only mentally.

(was it even possible?) 

His life had been so hard … parents died at a young age because of him, he was the reason to their death, if he would have never been born they could have been alive. His mother tried so hard to make him grow without anyone knowing about his “ability” (curse) ,but still it was … all useless (like him).

Tears as hot as the flames that killed his parents crawled from the depths of his soul towards his cheeks.

He realised that he was a burnish some days before, but his brain didn’t make the connection that he was consedered a real terrorist that burned a city, or at least such an influential one.

“Boss” whispered Meis from behind the door.  
“DON’T CALL ME THAT ! I DON’T WANT TO REMEMBER WHO I WAS AND WHAT I DID” was Lio’s response. He was so angry.. but not with the others, just with himself ,could anyone blame him?

What else was he forgetting?( did he really want to know?)

“I know that it may seem like you were just an evil killer, but you only killed when necessary, your anger was born because of the suffering you endured, but still you are so much more! You are the reason why we, ex burnish can live peacefully… you fought against Kray Foresight! He did so much wrong but you stopped him” it was Gueira’s turn to try and help their ex boss.

That name “Kray Foresight” rang a bell.

That name also caused a migraine, an extremely strong one.

Lio woke up some hours later, he felt alone, but how could he ever feel lonely without his constantly present migraine.

He wasn’t alone though :Galo also was there.

(Was that any good? Did he want to be alone ?Did he want to feel some human warmth ?) (did any of these questions actually matter?)

Was he back at the hospital ?No that couldn’t be.. the bed was too comfy and full of brightly colored pillows.

He remembered now. All the wrongs Kray Foresight did, Lio may have been the cause of his parents death, but he also was the saviour of the Burnish, he sent that pathetic excuse of a gov to prison ?He wasn’t exactly sure, but now that didn’t matter. 

(actually it did, but he did not want to recognize it as a truth)

What exactly did he actually did wasn’t yet clear.

(and maybe it was better that way)

“Lio !You are awake ! I’m sorry for what I did yesterday, I just want you to remember … but it isn’t healthy to put you trough so many informations all at once, hope you will be able to forgive me” Galo said while looking cheery , but his eyes betrayed him. He was so sorry for causing to the man he loved so much pain, he was so egoistical that he wanted to be remembered , even at the cost of Lio’s health.

What did the world ever do to be even remotely deserving of a soul such as Lio?

Galo bought the breakfast to the bed ,so Lio could eat, the time spent in coma didn’t help the small boy , he was almost as thin as those times where he was constantly on the run while carrying the Burnish responsibilities all on his back.

“Thank you Thymos, I’m sincerely sorry for having destroyed your pizza party, if I cause too much trouble I could try to move for some time with Meis and Gueira” this time Galo’s sadness was shown on all his face, and body and soul. Those words made him feel so distant from his beloved. He felt marked by all his mistakes all at once.

(he also was so lonely, discovering that the man that watched him grow is nothing other than a horrible criminal, thankfully he got help )(he understood what Lio felt) 

“There is no need! You are never, and I repeat NEVER a nuisance!” the firefighter felt so badly ,as if he was the one that fainted, as if he was the one that went through all that suffering.

Then Lio laughed, and his energies were yet again full !The firefighter was back to his regular funky and full of love self !

“Thymos I can’t ever get a real feeling of what we were, I believe that we were very close ,and you were also a important place in my heart, but what place exactly ?” Lio was quite straight forward, he really needed some answers. When he was with the firefighter he would feel warm , the same warmth that he felt with the promare. What if the firefighter was actually an allucination created by the promare so they could reunite and feel real and fulfilled one last time? And maybe it was all created by that Kray Foresight .

Yeah ,Lio really could use a good night of sleep, but first he needed answers.

Galo looked very in doubt, could he share their real relationship? What if Lio didn’t feel the same anymore ,what if he loved him just because they shared a house and felt dependent on the other? So many “what ifs” and so little answers. Lio deserved the truth, but was Galo ready for the possible aftermath ?

Could he ever be ready?

(he had to be, for Lio’s sake)

“We wer-“ Galo was suddenly cut of by Lio “I know the phone’s password! It’s “Kray eat my ass”, I bought the phone when I put him in prison! Where did I left it ?” Lio screamed of joy! He was going to get back a part of himself!

Galo was happy that he was going to get a part of him back, but what was on that phone? How was it going to change their relationship?

“I belive I put it… here? Yeah.. there it is!”

Lio pressed a few buttons ,wrote the password and boom, he was on his phone.

He read a text? Or something similar while his expression changed .What was he reading? An answer came.(maybe it would have been better without)

“Galo… did I get amnesia while trying to kill myself?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry to the one person who still reads this,but i will most likely just update once a week all the fanfiction that i am curently working on.
> 
> Please comment and leave kudos if you enjoyed!


	8. unknown reality

Suicide is a permanent solution,  
to a temporary problem. 

“Huh? I am sorry , I must have misheard.. what did you say?” asked Galo, hoping to have just a miscommunication.

The fifighter ddin't need an answers, his phone got a message. It was a text from before he found Lio almost lifeless, but that was sent just now, most likely because there was no connection at the lake.

The words that he was going to read stung.

“Hi Galo, I am sorry to have this as our last interaction but you deserve to understand, or to know at least. Hopefully the connection will send you this message, if not your last memory of me would be a genuinely happy one, maybe that could be.. better than this, or better than how it could ever be. Us sharing an ice cream is and will always be a fond last memory, but corpses can’t remember .This is kind of sad to think about, so please could you be the one to hold those memories close to you. Hopefully you will hold dear all the fun we had, because I would If I could. I even wanted to propose to you, but I don’t want to make you feel forced to love me back, even the times where we hug are enough for me! A question would still be what we were ,I never understood what you felt for me. I can pinpoint all my relationships and what they mean to me, but our as a different kind of friendship, at least from my part. You are so good to me, and you were even in our first meeting. Our first meeting was absolutely a wild ride, fighting as enemies .. from enemies to almost lovers, life sure is a funny ride. When you broke my armor and looked at me as a human.. not as an arson terrorist. If ghosts exist then I will try my hardest to protect you, you are worthy of being happy. Then do you remember when you were tied up in the cave? You made so many funny jokes, even while feeling threatened you made all the little burnish children crack a smile, and you even tried to help Thyma , you truly are an amazing human being. Nothing could ever stop you , you are just like that. Then when I was angry and crying and being a vendicative mess, your eyes still held love. One of the reasons why I wanted to die was because of the horrible person I am, I can’t outrun the memories. Those thoughts never leave me alone, but maybe I deserve it, I am after all an horrible person, a person so horrible to deserve to death. All those lives that I couldn’t save , those weights over my shoulders, as heavy as a ton of flowers. I really like this expression ,you know? The way flowers are associated as ethereal and magic, and imagine how many flowers needed to be picked to make a ton. It would kind of be of mean ,removing so many of earth’s gifts just to make someone’s life harder, but if there was a God would he care? Sometimes I wish he wasn’t real, because a God better be merciful and made up than real and merciless. I kind of feel sad for my death, I still wanted to do so many things but the guilt keeps eating at me, feeding of my insecurities and doubts, but it’s not the guilt the one that makes me this way , but the decisions I take everyday. Do you remember when we shared the room in the hospital after Galo de Lion? The nurse really liked you and kept trying to match you with her daughter, but you kept refusing, did you refuse her because you wanted to be with Aina? You would be quite the couple, I am serious: she looks at you with such heart eyes, she is also an extremely kind girl, you deserve the stars, but maybe Aina is a possible alternative. I am starting to feel the cold, soon I am going to get what I deserve. Even as I wait death I am still thinking about the pizza night we had together, the ex Mad Burnish and the Burning Rescue at the same table, what a match. We had so much fun, or at least I did! Hope you felt the same and that you didn’t do it just because you felt forced ,right? I wish I will never live to see your reaction to this long text, even if you hated me you would still try your hardest to make me feel good about myself. How can someone so pure exist? You even let me share your apartment ,even with all the bad things I did you still wanted me to have a good future, but how could anyone as me deserve the famous and feared “love”? I still think at that time a group of criminals decided that I had to be their next victim, yet you saved me, but not only me, the lives of Meis and Gueira were finally taking a good direction and you helped them! I am writing a “final” message just to you, but please let everyone know that as much as I hated my existence the moments I shared with you were the most precious, all the smiles that you gifted me aren’t going to become nothing, or at least I hope. In particular tell Meis and Gueira that they like each other ,and I would be happy to see them ,even if not in a romantic relationship they would have each others back for a long time. Then Heris should keep doing what she loves, she is truly an amazing scientist and I can see her changing the world. Then Lucia is perfect as she is, I will miss even Vinny! And I will never forget Varys or Remi or Ignis,they made me feel at home. And last but not least you deserve the stars Galo,but now I am freezing ,it is finally my time.”

“It makes sense now.. all of it.” Said Lio in a completely monotone voice. (but his eyes still betrayed sadness)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are getting very close to the ending!


	9. familiar love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 4 moths later.

4 months later

“I have seen great improvements in your mood and behaviour, I’m proud of all the work that you did, we should continue your progress, you are going soon to remember the past as a simple and pleasant memory” said the therapist.  
Lio nodded, she was speaking the truth, he was feeling so much better and he was able to be react to everyday life with much more simplicity . He was almost a completely different person from when he woke up after two months of coma without any memories. Now he could remember a lot of things, like almost everything ,but the Thymos boy. He knew that they lived together after they saved the world, but he didn’t remember him at all. (Still Lio knew that he loved him) (and maybe he still did)

Living with the Thymos boy wasn’t the best choice so he moved out with his other friends. (Galo wasn’t that happy but he understood)

He now lived with Meis and Gueira, it was pretty fun and they shared the house chores quite nicely,they took turns for everything but cooking, Meis looked smart but they couldn’t afford to call the firefighters yet again just to explain that Meis thought that it was “ok” to open all the cookers at one to scare the spider that he saw under the bed. 

Meis and Gueira even got married, it was a fun day.

It was nice getting to have a normal life after years of running from the police, the state, the Freeze Force and everything else ,but finally they got their well deserved happy ever after. (if only he could remember the Thymos boy and the time they spent together)

The ex Mad Burnish now helped ex Burnish in having a normal life and in having their rights respected from a legal and social standpoint, they were quite good at this and maybe in a few years Lio could try having a career in politics.

They also advocated for mental health rights and minorities rights, a lot of people that first feared them understood that they were genuinely people, and not monsters.

Sometimes the Mad Burnish would dine with their favourite firefighters, just like they did after saving the entire world.

Lio had now an amazing life, that he deserved, he finally felt worthy.  
(still he just couldn’t remember Galo) (it wasn’t a big deal, right?)

Obliviously he still had some mental breakdowns, but his friends always helped him and the meds did the same.

Forgetting all your memories may seem bad ,but thanks to it he was now living the life that he thought he could achieve just inside his dreams.

Tonight they were going to hang out with the one and only Burnish Rescue at that one pizzeria where an ex burnish worked, it was extremely tasty ,no one could lie about this.

Lucia explained her new invention and all the wonders of the matoi tech. She was so passionate and she obliviously put so much effort. She was kind of similar to Deus, he still remembered meeting him with Aina. Ah there was also Galo. The reason why he still couldn’t remember him weren’t clear not even to his therapist, but some memories take more time (or simply never come back).

Ignis had so much dad energy, he treated everyone around him as a son of his own and seemed happy about it.

Varys always competed with Galo on pizza eating, how did the all the pizzas fit in their mouth was a good question, but there was literally an arsonist alien species on earth so there was no time to question the reality that they knew.

Remi was his usual snarky self that loved his alligator girlfriends. Lio had a lot of questions about their relationship, but even asking him if he was a furry seemed to much and all the other implications of their relationship seemed too much .

Vinny was still a sunshine in a day of rain, everyone loved him, just as they should.

Then there was Aina, the girl was so kind and when she spoke about her sister one could see that she was a person with passions and interests and not just the pretty girl from the Burning Rescue team. She also aided in saving the world and she was a perfect match for Galo. (Lio knew why this thought hurt him, but he wasn’t going to admit that he still liked the man even without remembering anything about him before the four months)

Last but not least was the Thymos boy, that was the way he kept calling him from when he woke up without memories.  
He had a clear timeline of their relationship:  
1 enemies  
2 enemies (light way)  
3 Lio de Galon  
4 Galo de Lion  
5 word saved time to fall in love

He was thinking about all of this when suddenly Thymos looked his way and invited him to his flat after the pizza. The evening went quite nicely and when the team started going home Lio told his room mates that he was coming later or tomorrow.

Lio and Thymos hopped on motorcycle and went to the firefighter's house.

There was no talking on the way ,but Lio held thightly on the bigger man , almost like if he held him tight him enough his memories together were going to come back( sadly that is not how it worked.)

They arrived at the building. 

Galo offered him all he could need, like the good host he was.

They held conversation quite calmy, almost as if they didn’t save the world and almost declared their love.

They decided to go on another ride, towards the lake, that one lake.

“I haven’t been here from when I forgot everything ,so almost six whole months ,but I remember being here with Aina ..and you probably were here as well“ there was a small pause from Lio’s ramblings “This is where we met Deus and he explained the hard truth” he spoke almost fondly while he rambled of memories of holding the responsibility to save the world from an alien species.

“This is also the place where you lost your memories” stated Galo.  
“Yes… it was quite the luck for me just to get amnesia by falling and not actually freezing to death, it is all thanks to the promare I suppose” Lio answered as if this was just another memory that you share with your parents at the dinner table when the family meets at Christmas .(Lio knew that was impossible, they were long dead) (but he accepted it now days, thanks to therapy)

“Let’s go a bit further” said Lio and started walking towards the centre. Galo soon followed.

“This is the exact place, the one and only place where I wrote that message, sorry if that message makes you uncomfortable ,but what do think our relation should be now?” asked the small boy in a shy way.

“Honestly I just want to see you happy” answered the firefighter after some interal struggle on what answer suited the situation best.  
“The same goes for me Thymos” said Lio almost on reflex.

Some seconds of silence stretched, but nothing was eternal and that law applied also to the quietness around them.

“I-I am still Thymos to you ?All that we had.. now alive just in my memories” almost chocked out Galo.  
“I am sure… one day I will remember all that we had “ answered Lio before adding quietly a small “Galo”.

Yes there was a possibility of Lio never remembering him ,or maybe they were going to die on the ride back home, maybe he was going to fall and break his leg, but the relationship they had in the past wasn’t the focus here. Lio and Thy-Galo were going to develop a better relationship together.

That small “Galo” reminded him that nothing was lost as long as they had each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is not the end, as soon as i can i will write the final oneshot.


End file.
